Just (You and) Loki Things
by xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: You two have always had the best stories. And these are no exception. (LokixReader drabble collection that may or may not test the limits of that M rating!)
1. Hips Never Lie

Hey kids! It's your favorite bum fic writer back from the dead!

Okay but on a serious note, I'm so glad to be back writing again! I'm trying to get my other story back in motion, but why not put out some LokixReader goodness while I do? Enjoy!

It was the amateur performance night at a really nice karaoke bar downtown. You had convinced Loki to tag along. He was against spending your date night out on the town rather than the romantic dinner you two had initially planned, but the week had taken more out of you than you thought. And besides, it was a matter of time before Loki actually went out for drinks. You had worn one of your favorite shimmery black dresses that made you look like you had the body of a goddess. Loki looked just as stunning in his suit, and you couldn't help but notice how many stares and glances you two got on your way inside.

The karaoke bar was way nicer than you had seen in pictures. Everything about the place made you feel fancy and relaxed. There were even small, intimate booths where you could get away from all of the commotion and drunk singing. After you two settled in, you went to see who was singing while Loki ordered the drinks.

You realize that you don't know anyone performing and return to Loki. Soon enough, you are nice and buzzed and ready to possibly embarrass yourself dancing. You and Loki were giggling about the last performer's slurring of the word "car" when the next singer stepped into the stage. She was a gorgeous woman with big blonde hair that made her presence larger than her captivating eyes could. Something went off inside of you that told you to keep Loki's eyes off of her and on you alone. He would always explain to you that you didn't have to even worry about other women, but your competitive nature always told you otherwise. And besides, you loved being extra.

Her song started with sensual instrumentals, the exotic type that had you moving your hips even in your seat. You decided it was time to get up and dance along; it was much easier to dance standing up anyways. This woman was much more of a songstress than the previous singers. Her voice was mellow and sweet, yet it demanded the attention of the whole room. Soon enough, a good amount of people got up to dance along as well.

" _Come on, ask me, push me deep..._

 _Torment me and chase me to the edge,_

 _I will get crazy, you've come to find out,_

 _Will i die if i stop?"_

Just as you were losing yourself in the music, you felt an all-too-familiar presence from behind you. Before you could even look back, his hands had claimed her hips and he was whispering in her ear:

"You look absolutely breathtaking, dove. Don't stop moving."

You give him your best flirtatious smile, knowing how much he loved your dancing. With an affirming roll of your hips, you kept dancing. Your movements were more exaggerated since you could feel Loki swaying along with you. It didn't matter if every other person in the room was under the spell of the woman singing, Loki's eyes were the only ones you needed on you.

 _"Send us together again and so on...  
More secrets i will give to you and so on...  
Touch your love and so on...  
I want your lips and so on..."_

Loki's hands had begun to loosen their firm grip on your hips. They were sliding up and down your torso, sliding against the slightly coarse fabric to squeeze just beneath your breasts. The more you two danced, the more his hands traveled. You even felt one hand hitch underneath the hem of your dress and grip your thighs. You respond by reaching back to grasp his shoulder, a gestural plea for more. As if on cue, Loki's hand began to glide its way up and down your thigh. Each time, his hand started to slide closer and closer to the strap of your panties.

You smirked to yourself; they were your one of your favorite pairs. That lace thong made you feel great, you wore it every time you needed to feel confident, sexy, and proud. You knew where you wanted this to go, so you let out a sigh that you knew only he could hear and shifted your weight towards his hand. He obliged, slipping his thumb under the tight strap and letting it ghost over your hipbone.

 _"Send us together again and so on...  
More secrets i will give to you and so on...  
Touch your love and so on...  
I want your lips and so on..."_

With the last lyric, the song was over. The dancing crowd was taken out of the trance and applauded the singer before she stepped off of the stage. Just like that, it was all over. Loki had even taken his hand off of your thigh.

You pout to yourself a little. Your heart had been racing in anticipation of what he would do next. But before you could even turn around to go pour yourself another drink, Loki's hand, still warm from your thigh, hooked under your elbow and pulled him close to you.

"You, by far, have the most ravishing body in all of the nine realms and I do not want it away from mine for another minute."

You give him a cheeky grin, giggling. He could have used that line on anyone, but what did it matter to you? You were the only one who he was looking at in that moment with his predatory leer that made you want to slip out of that dress you were wearing so he could slip into you.

He pulled you back to the booth where you two suddenly couldn't keep your hands off of each other. Loki was insistent on lifting your dress while you teased the hardness that was in his lap.

"You were such a little minx, dancing for me like that..."

"You know I can do more than just dance for you..."

"Oh, I'm well aware..." His eyes intensified at the sight of you shifting and arching your back when he brushed against the wetness between your thighs. "My, my, I don't think I'll make it home without taking you." His lips were barely touching yours so you closed the remaining distance, letting his lips crash down onto yours. The next performer had begun her song, a soulful jazz number that added to your steamy mood. You whimper out when you feel Loki's finger rubbing against your clit through your panties, however, despite how much you want it, you are still a little too bashful to do too much in such a public place.

Refusing to break the moment, you bring your lips to Loki's ear. "There's a spare room backstage..."

Loki replied to your statement with a full-toothed grin that made you almost reconsider jumping right on his lap then and there. "Lead the way, pet."

You took his hand and lead him through the crowd, hardly noting all of the dancing couples before you reach the door to the back. Once you two made it to the room you promised, Loki practically knocked the air out of you with a searing kiss that pressed you up against the wall. His hands were all over you, disheveling your dress so that he could properly kiss along your neck and chest. Meanwhile, you made haste to release his hard cock from the confines of his trousers. You suddenly felt his hands under your thighs, lifting you up against the wall. Knowing what that insinuated, you wrapped your legs around his waist. The two of you made intense eye contact as Loki' finger hooked under your panties, brushing up against your wet heat. You were so close to that pleasure that you both wanted so badly when you heard a not-so-promising _RRRIP!_

There was a moment of pause as you realized what had just happened. You could indeed feel where the lace of your left panty strap had torn down to the last few fibers. Your mouth dropped at the realization. Loki, however, was completely unfazed.

"You ripped them! I really liked those!"

"You don't need them"

"But when we go back out-"

When Loki ripped them off completely and shoved the tattered remains in your mouth and filled you in the way only he could, You suddenly didn't care anymore.

What did you think? Feel free to leave comments and critiques!


	2. Me Time

Your bath was all set: you had candles lit on the corners of the tub, you had used the best bubble soap you had, there were therapeutic petals floating in the tub of perfectly heated water, and you had just poured in soothing lavender bath salts.

It was a lazy Sunday, so you had decided that it was time that you had a long, luxurious bubble bath. Nothing made you quite as tranquil as an hour alone submerged in a mountain of bubbles. After you tied your hair up, you slipped out of your plush robe and stepped into the tub, feeling so much more relaxed as you did. Before you submerged your arm, you switched the stereo on so that your soothing music could play. Surrounded by the warmth and comfort of the water, you laid your head back and closed your eyes...

You had been in the tub for about half an hour when you heard the bathroom door swing open. You didn't even have to listen to the pattern of his footfalls to know that it was Loki. After an initial few steps, the footsteps pause. You open one eye to peek over at him and suggest that he was interrupting something...not that it really mattered to him.

He was looking right at you, scanning your face and the sea of suds from which you stuck out of. You paused the Enya track that was playing. "Can I help you?"

"What is all of this?"

You were a little irritated that you were getting interrupted for curiosity's sake, but you answered calmly enough, "Exactly what it looks like."

Loki took a few steps closer to the tub and you immediately knew what he was about to try. "This is quite the set-up you have here..." He looked around, noting the candles, and you shook your head before he could say anything else.

"Don't even think about it Loki, this is my private time," Did they have no such thing as self-pampering in Asgard? "You're going to have to sit this one out."

You almost snickered at how confused Loki looked at your statement. "What do you mean?"

"You are not getting in this tub with me."

His eyebrows knit closer together and you almost felt bad. "Why not?" You two had taken plenty of baths together. They were great and all, but sometimes you needed to clear your head out.

"This is my Me Time," you state, internally noting how much of a wine mom you sounded like when you said that. You sit up straight and turn to face him.

"'Me Time?'" He echoed, "I have never heard of anyone taking a bath in order to spend time alone."

You note how much of a lie that was; you had told him plenty of times that you usually bathed alone before him. "Well that's exactly what I'm doing now."

"What is the use of that?"

Your eyebrow twitched a little. So much for staying calm. "It's less about use...more about tranquility."

A sly grin spread on Loki's face, "Oh, but there are plenty of ways for me to leave you tranquil..."

You shook your head as if it would keep you from blushing, "It's not the same!"

Before you could attempt to explain your way out of it, Loki strode up to the side of the tub and kneeled to meet you at eye level, his green eyes piercing yours. You, however, refused to cave so easily, so you stayed upright looking right back at him.

"Do you mean to tell me that you would rather wade in this tub alone than let me in?"

You couldn't help but look away from his gaze, your heartbeat was already picking up speed. To make matters worse, he leaned in, deftly sweeping a barrier of bubbles out of his way to your face. He was right in front of you, inescapable.

"Hmm? Why are you suddenly so quiet?"

You closed your eyes, "Can't I just bathe in peace?" You said, mentally cursing how your voice was starting to falter.

"Oh but darling," he purred, his hand that had swept the bubbles away was now on your cheek, though you didn't rest your face on it, "how are you going to reach your back?" His hand slid easily down your wet neck to your shoulder, his long fingers softly kneading into the muscle of your upper back. "Or all of those spots you can't reach without me?"

You couldn't help but sigh at the implications of his question. Your lips slightly parted and you heard Loki chuckle at they way his words affected you. His thumb traced the contours of your collarbone. "What a shame," he murmured. You were suddenly aware of how close his face was to yours. "I could relax you in so many more ways than some scented bathwater..." He brought his lips a hair's breadth away from your own, "But if that is what you wish..."

You hated it when he teased you like this. He knew you always melted for his kisses, and always dangled them right in front of your face when he wanted something from you. Your brain was in a debate with itself on whether to steel yourself against him or to pull him right into the tub and kiss him until you couldn't breathe.

Before the debate could come to any sort of conclusion, your body interjected, hands splashing out of the water to grab both sides of his face so you could catch his lips with your own. The kiss was firm and satisfying, but you could tell that Loki was holding back as if he were subliminally promising you much more if you let him in...

You pull away from his lips, catching your breath. After a pause, you take your eyes off of his lips and look into his. You could tell how badly he wanted you, but you could also see the smirk in them since he was about to get exactly what he wanted.

"I'll tell you what..." You begin in a low voice, "Give me thirty more minutes to myself."

It's your turn to grin at the pure shock and confusion in his eyes. After he had a second to process what had just happened to him, he grinned and stood up, laughing to himself. He put his hands up, evidently surrendering to your suggestion. "Fair enough," he said, backing up and turning around to leave. When he got to the doorway, he turned around, looking at you as if he saw right through the suds covering your body.

"You have thirty minutes."

He closed the door, leaving you alone and overly aware of how fast your heart was beating and the tingles he left running through your body.

There was no way Loki was going to wait a whole thirty minutes for you. He was already upset that you hadn't invited him to bathe with you, and you kissing him like that, letting him think he had won didn't help much.

He sat at the edge of the bed, muttering an incantation to pass the time. After what seemed like a minute, Loki stood back up and confidently strode towards the bathroom door. He opened the door and was more that happy with what was before him.

Most of the bubbles had been washed away. You were pressed up against the far side of the tub touching yourself furiously...sensually...the water was stirring with the motion of your hand. Your eyes were shut and you didn't even hear Loki open the door over your soft groans and pants.

Hardly making a noise, Loki crept up to the tub and came up behind her to whisper in her ear, "Well what do we have here?"

You jumped at the deep sound of Loki's voice in your ear so suddenly, "I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left...and I couldn't calm back down..."

The grin on Loki's face couldn't have been any wider. "Perhaps if I were to join you, I may be of some service?"

You half-growled, "Then get in the fucking tub."

Loki splayed his hand across one of your breasts, rolling the nipple in his hand. However, he was taking this opportunity to make you eat your words. "Only if you admit that you should have let me in earlier."

"You are so petty!" You cry out, arching into his hand.

"Admit that nothing...no one...can satisfy you the way I can." His hand started to travel down your rib cage. He was teasing you; you knew that. "All you have to do is say it."

At that point, you didn't have the patience to keep going back and forth with him. You grabbed his face to kiss him again, this time, your lips are eager and needy against his. You part from him, panting, "Please, please just get in the tub! I should have let you in earlier! Just..." You take a breath, noting how his hand was under the water tracing a teasing circle on your hipbone, "just get in."

And just like that, Loki made his clothes disappear and he was in the tub with you.

All of the bubbles were gone now. In fact, some of the water had splashed out of the tub. You didn't care about the mess it had made, because all you could feel was Loki surrounding you. After a somewhat difficult rearrangement, you were nestled between his legs. He had insisted that he'd wash you. Though it was obvious that he was still teasing you, you let him anyways.

After he rinsed you off, his hands took the liberty of slowly gliding up your arms and onto your back. His fingers were kneading the muscles there as they were before. This time, you let out a moan of gratitude; you loved a good back massage. Loki dragged his hands down to the middle of your back, pausing. You squirmed in order to emote your impatience, and he satisfied you by trailing his hands further down. He brought them across your sides back to the front until they were right above your aching cunt.

"You may be clean," he whispers from behind you, "But you won't be tranquil until I make you come now, won't you?"

You moan and tilt your head back until it rests on his shoulder. "Please," you begged, hoping it's the last time you'd have to.

Loki chuckled before delving his hand into your folds. You groaned when he found your clit, already coaxed out, and began stroking it slowly. He started to kiss along the skin of your neck that you had exposed to him as his hand picked up its pace.

"Yes, darling, moan for me like that," his free hand had returned to grope your breast. "Submit to me."

You kept moaning for him. His hands were so perfect, so long and elegant and skilled. They knew exactly how to make your eyes roll back. The surprisingly obscene sound of the water splashing in reaction to his quick motions only boosted your arousal. Your hips were beginning to slightly buck when Loki stopped, his lips brushing against your ear.

"Stand up and lean against the wall with your ass out," he ordered. You obliged, standing and pressing your hands against the wall. You arched your back as attractively as you could before you leaned into the wall. You felt your nipples tighten as they touched the cold tiles.

Loki adjusted your position, spreading your legs out a little, before he got up onto his knees and caressed your wet backside. "Ah, yes, you look simply delectable," he sighed before giving you a playful spank, grabbing a fistful of your ass.

"Ooh," you cooed, liking it when he spanked you like that. You turned your head to look back and see what he was going to do next.

You saw him admiring your ass as if it were on a pedestal. Sometimes you wondered why he saw it that way, but the way he treated it had you feeling the same way about it too. Loki dove his head in, giving you one deep lick from your clit through your folds. Despite the bathwater, you had gotten so wet from the way he was playing with you. Loki moaned in approval before dragging his tongue back down to your clit, flicking it. You gasped at the feeling, hearing the wet sounds his mouth made against your skin. His lips latched onto it, sucking slightly and moaning, which made your knees tremble. You pressed your cheek against the wall as you tried to stay standing for him.

You suddenly felt the air, cool in contrast to the warmth of his mouth as he released you. Before you could protest, you felt his tongue slightly dip into your cunt. You squeaked in surprise and Loki chuckled at your reaction. "As of I've never done this before..."

"Stop teasing..." You mumble, panting up against the tile so that you made a little foggy patch near your mouth. "...keep going."

You felt his tongue delve in much deeper and you groan in approval. His hand replaced his mouth on your clit and he continued stroking it. You could already feel the delicious tension building in your core. You kept up your moans and pants to ensure that he didn't stop.

"Мmm, you taste divine, pet," he groaned when he removed his tongue from you. "I want enough of your wetness on my fingers so that you may taste it for yourself." You responded with a mewl, unable to think of a proper way to reply. The tips of his index and middle fingers probed your entrance. You pushed your ass back to insist on how impatient you were. With a low chuckle, Loki slipped the two digits inside. You hummed, licking your lips and rocking along with the gentle push and pull of his fingers. His other hand continued stroking your clit and you were getting tense. You hadn't come yet, so you knew that all of this was building up into something huge...

"I love the way you quiver around me," Loki says, almost as if it's an observation rather than a compliment. "So tight and hot...compelling me to fill you..."

You loved the way he admired you, but you were way too close for anymore games. "Loki, please!"

Both of his hands picked up their pace. One was completely finger-fucking you while the other danced across your clit. Your moans were getting louder, louder to the point where you were almost embarrassing yourself. You were so close, so close to coming. All you needed was that extra push...

As if on cue, Loki brought his lips back to your rear, kissing and biting the supple flesh. "P-please!" you hardly panting out. Loki understood your plea and brought his lips to the delicate flesh of your ass. Your breathy panting turned into hungry groans as Loki sucked and licked the puckered hole.

"Loki...Loki I'm about to..."

You feel his tongue breach your hole, and with that you come colorfully. Your knees buckled, though Loki kept at you, and you rode out your blinding orgasm. You caught yourself on the side of the tub, and you turned around to see Loki sliding his fingers out of you for one last time. He looked at the glistening cum on his fingers as if it was liquid gold.

"Taste this pet," he held his fingers to your mouth. "Taste yourself off of my fingers."

You slipped down onto your knees and sucked the slickness clean off of his fingers. You swirled your tongue around them before moving to the dribble down his knuckles, sweeping them clean. You sealed your job well done with a kiss and smiled blissfully at him when your done. Loki, however, was still leering at you.

"I really hope that you didn't honestly think that I was done with you."

You raised an eyebrow, but then looked down and realized that you hadn't paid any attention to Loki yet! Before you knew it, he had you spun back around, this time on your knees so his hips could meet with yours. He positioned the head of his dock right at your still sensitive cock.

"My turn."

After many rounds of water-splashing, ass-smacking, back-clawing sex, the two of you ended up back on your bed, not sure of which wet spots were left by bathwater and which ones were left by you. Loki was lying up against the headboard while you were nestled up in the pillows next to him, a single streak of cum still running down your face.

"Loki...I think I put lavender in the tub so...I'm kind of tired..."

"I'm not surprised," he stated, looking down at you as you muzzled into his side.

You half-yawned, half-moaned, "That was the best bath I've ever taken..." You said before you finally passed out, succumbing to your exhaustion.

Loki looked forward, smirking to himself. He conjured a clone to clean up the mess in the bathroom.

...

Ever since then, your "Me Time" became "We Time."


	3. Heated

It was one of the most hot and humid days of the year. Not even Loki's naturally cool skin could help you in that kind of heat, so the two of you stayed inside together all day. You cuddled close while watching a whole season of Kitchen Nightmares on Netflix with the volume turned high so you could hear it over the sound of your fan.

Listening to Gordon Ramsay yell at people for being terrible restaurant owners was highly entertaining, but not even the disgusting conditions of a washed up pizzeria could keep you from getting hungry. Once your stomach started growling out loud, you insisted that Loki should let you up so you could go make lunch. After you untangled yourself from him, you set off for the kitchen.

You weren't feeling anything too heavy, so you had gone into your fridge to get an apple for one of your favorite salads. You took a moment while you were bent over in the fridge to appreciate the cold air as it hit your skin. When you got up, you turned around to see Loki smiling calmly at you. You jumped in surprise.

"I didn't expect you to be there..." You breathed in relief.

He laughed a little, "Surely you didn't expect me to leave you alone?"

You smile to yourself before looking down at your feet. Knowing Loki was clearly watching you made you a little bit self-conscious about what you were doing. His burning gaze always made your skin heat up. You could, at that moment, feel the heat on your bare thighs. You had worn as little as you deemed acceptable in order to combat the heat, but your cotton shorts constantly rode up. Shifting your legs, you attempted to shake off the tingling feeling before you returned to slicing the apple.

You were about to dice the slices when you felt a strange presence brushing against your waist. You looked down to see that your tank top had slid up and was bunched up at your waist. You wondered why -it wasn't the type of top to normally do that- before pulling it back down around your hips. You went back to dicing the apples. Out of nowhere again, your top slipped back up to your waist. This time, your shorts had also ridden up a little farther, leaving the lower half of your backside bare. You looked behind you, hoping for an explanation. However, all you saw was Loki at the table, sitting calmly, watching you with some sort of gleam in his eye.

"Was that...?" You asked, incredulous. You knew Loki could use magic, but he had never specified what he could do. Maybe messing with your clothes was one of his tricks.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking believably confused.

"I think something just moved my shirt..." You trailed off, realizing how weird that must have sounded. "Never mind."

You fixed your clothes and turned back around. Though you couldn't see him, you could feel Loki's eyes on the cusp of your rear. You shifted your legs, trying to adjust your shorts nonchalantly, before tossing your hair back in hopes of refocusing on your salad. Before you could do anything else, you suddenly felt your tank strap getting brushed off of your shoulder. Right after that, your shorts were tugged right back to where they were, maybe even a little further up. On top of that, you felt Loki's gaze boring into the back of your thighs. You cursed under your breath and turn to look at him, this was getting out of hand. This time, he was leaning back in his seat with his legs crossed, watching you intently as if he was enjoying what was happening. You glared at him, getting suspicious. All he did was look at you as if he was concerned.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"Are you doing this?" Your voice was a little more assertive this time.

"Doing what?" He asked right as your tank top strap slipped off of your shoulders again.

You looked down at it, tugging it back up, frustrated. "Sorry," you grumbled. "I think the heat's got me imagining things...now I'm blaming you on my defective clothes..."

Right as you trailed off, you heard the floor creak behind you, and Loki was suddenly right behind you, ducking down to bring his lips to your ears. You straightened up, immediately sure that all of it was his doing and immediately sure where this was going.

"Might I suggest what you do about them?" His voice was low and his hands were already grasping the hem of your top.

You played along, coyly looking over your shoulder. "Be my guest."

Catching that you were in on what he was doing, Loki pulled your hips up against his. "Take them off."

You instantly obliged, letting him lift your top off of you. "If you had wanted this, you could have just asked..."

"I could have," he began, amusement and arousal in his voice. "But you and I both know how much more fun it is this way." You could have debated how much fun your wardrobe malfunctions were, but you chose to hold your tongue once you felt his lips on your neck. "Besides," he growled between kisses, "I think you are absolutely irresistible in such states of undress."

His words sparked something in you, so you turned around to catch his lips with your own. The kiss was playful, but there was haste behind his lips. You pressed your body flush into his as his hands grasped your thighs. You moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into yours. Your tongue tangled with his until he dominated your lips almost effortlessly. You could feel him hardening in his pants as he grinded into you.

"Where...?" You managed to pant out once he left your lips to flourish your neck with kisses. You had meant to ask "Where do you want me," but you stumbled on your words when he growled in your ear and grazed your earlobe with his teeth.

Not even speaking, Loki hooked his hands behind Your knees to lift you up and onto the countertop. You reached behind you to push the salad bowl and cutting board aside. Loki spread your legs open. You were confused as to why he hadn't taken your shorts off yet until he slid his hand up your thigh and between your legs, brushing your damp heat through your shorts.

"I wonder..." He began, starting to rub your clit. "How wet can I make you before I even take these tiny little shorts off of you."

A little whimper escaped your lips as he sped up his circle around your aching clit. He switched fingers, using his index and middle fingers to rub you while his thumb started to tease your cunt. You cursed your shorts for keeping him from penetrating you, but the cursed meant to be under your breath turned into a high pitched gasp when Loki started sucking and biting your bare breast. His ministrations were so forceful, you knew he would leave at least a few hickies.

"You have no idea how tempting you look in these..." He purred, referring to your shorts, "With the way your pretty little ass looks, I could have ravaged you before you even closed the refrigerator's door." You blushed and moaned at his words, wriggling your hips in order to help him along.

"Oh...fuck..." You were getting close, but you knew you wouldn't be satisfied until he was slamming into you. "Please, let me take them off!"

"No," he said, his voice deceptively smooth and calm. "I want you positively soaked before I'm inside of you." His hands sped up until your head was spinning.

"Please!" You whimpered, your knuckles getting whiter and whiter as you gripped the counter's edge. At that point, you realized that your best chance of getting him to budge was to beg. "Please take these off of me...I'm so wet for you already, I can't take it!"

Before you could make anymore pleas, Loki paused, looking down between your legs and leering at your mound. "Oh, pet," he chuckled and hooked a finger through them to begin tugging them down. "You've soaked your way through your shorts."

Your head dropped to see that you had a very noticeable wet patch on your shorts, right where your cunt was. You blushed and lifted your hips so Loki could pull your sodden shorts and panties down the rest of the way. After you kicked them off, Loki undid his trousers and you swore your cunt quivered at the sight of his heavy erection. You almost jumped in excitement when he started to rub his head between your folds.

"So wet... You're dripping onto the counter," you bit your lip at his words and moaned in satisfaction once he started to slide into you. Just a few inches in, your moans were already increasing in volume. Once he was completely inside, you thought you could have burst from how good it felt. He quickly started thrusting into you. "So tight...like a silken vice...Your greedy little cunt will be my undoing," he groaned, his words accompanied by the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. All you could do was window your arms around his neck as he pounded into you, making your head shake the cabinet doors. Wanting a better angle, you started to roll your hips along with his steady thrusts. A sinful groan escaped both of your lips at the newfound pleasure. Loki took it even further by hooking his hands back under your knees to lift you up. You caught on to what he wanted, and began bouncing along with his thrusts. Despite his slighter frame, Loki was more than capable of keeping you like this, and his display of strength turned you on even more.

"Yes, pet, bounce for me. You're so small...made for me to do with as I please...like a little plaything." You could hear his voice wavering. He was getting closer. "All mine..."

You took one hand to start stroking your swollen clit again. The pressure was building and building from his consistently deep thrusts.

"Loki..." You moaned, feeling like the pressure in your lower abdomen would make you implode. "I'm almost there..."

His grip on your legs was almost bruising as he gave you deep, fast strokes. You tensed up, screaming out in pleasure as you came. Loki set you back down onto the counter once you became limp and sated in order to keep fucking you through your orgasm. His strokes were erratic and shallow until he came inside of you with a deep groan.

After you two caught your breath again, you gave him a peck on the lips and a lazy smile.

"After we eat, I think we should take a nice, cold shower..."

Loki kissed you back. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	4. It Can't Be That Hard, Right?

"Keep that up, dove, and we won't won't even make it to your bed..."

"As if I wanted to..."

That night had been long awaited. Loki had left Earth for Asgard for a reason you were unaware of. You hadn't seen him for a month, so when you walked in from work and saw him standing on your balcony with his coat blowing softly in the breeze, you were all set on cutting all of the corners with him.

After his grandiose entrance, you had clumsily pulled him into your living room and onto your couch. After a bit of a tangle, you had found yourself on top of him. You were in his lap, kissing him so clumsily and passionately that you were almost embarrassing yourself. His hands were all over you and your heart was racing. You had elicited a particularly exhilarating groan from him when you started to knead his inner thigh in your palm.

"Is that what you want, pet?" He whispered in your ear. "Do you want me to take you on this measly piece of furniture? Have I left you that desperate?"

"Please..." You were breathless, and all you wanted was him. However, something about him dragging your couch made you snap back to reality. He had thrown you onto the couch and had you down to your underwear when you had a realization.

"Loki, wait, wait!"

Loki paused, looking at you all flushed underneath him. "What?"

"Have I ever taken your outfit off?"

Loki rested on his forearms, hovering above you. "You've never had to."

"Well I've always wanted to..." You hinted.

He smirked, finding your tenacity as endearing as always. "Do you think you could?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Loki sat up, leaving you exposed to how cold the room was. "Let's make a game of this," he began, helping you up. "If you manage to disrobe me within three minutes, I will let you have me in any way your little heart desires."

You stood up, eager to accept the challenge. You stood in front of him, your hands on your cocked hips. "And if I lose?"

You noted the way he drank in your half-nude form before sighing. "Then I'm afraid you will get nothing,"

You scoffed, hardly acknowledging what "nothing" meant. "Challenge accepted!"

Smirking, Loki lifted his hand, and through a green glow, a large hourglass appeared. "Then I suggest you get to work, pet."

You confidently stepped right between his widespread legs to drop to your knees. It couldn't have been that difficult, or at least it seemed that way until you tried to figure out where to start. Your hands started searching at his shoulders. No...that wasn't it. All you needed was one opening, then it would all work itself out...right? The confident smile you initially wore faded into a look of confusion as your hands went to his collar. Unfortunately, it was not only the wrong place to start, it also gave you a clear view of Loki's cruelly delighted grin. You blushed in frustration, seeing that Loki was enjoying your dismay. Your hands traced along the strap, hoping that wherever it led would help you.

"Any progress, pet?"

You didn't even look up for that taunt. You really had to figure this out soon. In your search for a way to remove his clothes, you were reminded exactly how aroused you were. You were still hopelessly needy for him. You tried to squeeze your thighs together in anticipation of what you would do once you got it off. You noticed a flap near his waist, so you hooked your hand underneath and reached inside to see if you had figured it out.

"Mmmm, you're getting closer, love,"

You had opened something, but all you could feel was his clothed length beneath warm leather. You let out a little grunt of annoyance at the fact you were still unsure of what to do. How much time did you have left anyways?

"Oh my, it seems you've run out of time."

He was laughing at you. Your head snapped up in disbelief. Surely enough, all of the golden sand in the hourglass was on the bottom. You didn't even know what to say or do at that point. You sat back on your haunches, giving up. "So what now?" Your voice was small. You really hoped he wasn't going to keep his promise of giving you nothing.

He stood and you had a flash of hope that he would pull his cock out and fill your mouth until he reached a hand out to help you up. "Perhaps we should retire for the night. There is always tomorrow."

You pouted, taking his hand to stand up. You were aching in anticipation and this "game" had ruined your night. Not even collecting your clothes, you stomped past Loki and headed for your bedroom door. You were trying your best to will away your tears of sexual frustration, but before you could open the door, a familiar hand caught your wrist from behind.

"Oh, pet, please don't tell me you're upset." There was still a laugh in his voice, but he seemed at least a little concerned about you. When you didn't answer him, you felt him kissing your head as he pulled you up close to him. "You've always been one to pout when things don't go your way, haven't you?"

You didn't look back, contemplating if you should keep up the silent treatment.

"Well," he began, his hand sliding up your arm while the other snaked around your hip. "Even though you couldn't remove my suit," his hand was circling the skin right above the waistband of your panties. "Perhaps we could explore other ways to...compensate for your loss..."

His hand slipped into your panties where he quickly found your sex. You gasped when he swept his index finger through your folds. You were going to question what he intended to do until he began to grind into your backside. His fingers started to circle your clit and he kept his grinding in time with his fingers. His other hand unclasped your bra so that he could knead your breast in his hand. You braced yourself once you started to hear the hitch in his breath. His hands reached up from your chest so he could take your chin between his forefinger and thumb to pull you into a kiss.

"You're so cruel sometimes..." You breathed out into his lips, revelling in the feeling of his warm breath on your neck. "You went as far as to deny what you want just to mess with me."

Loki growled back at the way you pushed your hips back into his still-clothed erection. "You should have seen the look on your pretty little face while you tried to disrobe me."

"Is that what gets you off?" You teased. "Tricking me and humiliating me and making me bend to every last one of your commands?" You had gotten on tippy toes so he could get a better angle on your ass and his hand was all the way between your legs at that point. You could tell that your dirty talk was working on him.

"Mmmm, you know I good and well that I do..." A delighted chuckle rose from his throat, though you caught it with your lips once again.

"Are you gonna try and do it again?" You asked in a low whisper. "Are you gonna bend me to your will?"

"Absolutely." He groaned. "And I'll make you break beneath my hands because you're _mine,_ little one." He stuck two of his fingers inside of your sodden cunt for emphasis and you gasped, loving the way he claimed you. "No one in this realm could ever please you like I do. Consider tonight a pleasant reminder of such."

Your head was swimming at the way he relentlessly pumped his fingers inside of you. Along with his palm continuing to rub against your clit and the feeling of hot leather and the thick organ beneath it grinding mercilessly into your ass, you felt like you were going into a sensory overload. Though you wouldn't have done this yourself, you had to admit that having him rut on you like an animal made you go crazy. You lifted one hand to grasp the back of his neck. "Please let me come then," you started pleading in his ear. "I don't think I can take anymore..."

Loki's hand returned to your breasts, palming them rather roughly as he bucked into you so hard that your feet were almost lifting off of the ground. "Come on my hand, pet," he said before the two of you got lost in an array of climatic moans, grunts, and pants. Your orgasm would have made your knees buckle, had you not been held up in his arms. You felt him tense up as he growled in your ear one last time. The two of you stayed as you were for a long moment, catching your breath. Who knew dry humping could take so much energy? You peeled your ass off of his hot leather pants as his hand sliding out of your panties and turned around to face him with a satisfied grin.

"I have missed you, pet." Loki finally breathed. His voice was shaky and pleased as he was grinning down at you.

"I missed you too..." You sighed. "Probably more than you missed me."

"Would you really like to wager again?" Both of his hands were on your hips.

"I'm feeling lucky this time," you declared, reaching to open the door to your bedroom.

"Then how about you make another attempt to remove my clothes." Loki suggested as the he followed you inside.

"Only if you promise to help. I was so lost last time."

"Oh believe me," Loki began, "I want you to succeed just as much as you do." He threw you onto your bed and climbed on top of you, making you squeal and giggle. "Here's where you start..."


End file.
